In the prior art, it is known to connect the stages of an electronic device to each other in such a way as to define transfer functions so as to transform an input signal into an output signal which is suitably adapted for the purpose for which the device is designed.
Each stage is connected between a positive d.c. supply line and a negative d.c. supply line, these two lines being common to the various stages of the device.
However, these arrangements in the prior art, when they include a large number of stages, draw a high current from the d.c. supply in order to operate under a given d.c. supply voltage. In particular, this can be a real disadvantage when the electronic device is mounted on a vehicle and draws its supply voltage from a battery, which will become discharged in the course of time.
This is so in the case of portable electronic devices which draw their electrical energy from a source of limited capacity, such as a battery which may be a dry battery or an accumulator, or from photoelectric cells.
This effect is even more of a drawback when the device is arranged to be on continuous alert, as is the case where it consists of a telecontrol receiver, which must be on the alert to receive signals from a remote radio transmitter. In this connection, in such a case at least part of the receiver has to be permanently powered, so that it can detect at any moment the arrival of a control signal.